


If You'd Let Me Clean Your Wounds

by Jarofsunshine



Series: Angella and Adora [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Parent Angella (She-Ra), injured adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarofsunshine/pseuds/Jarofsunshine
Summary: When Queen Angella called Adora into her office alone, she expected to be in some sort of trouble. She expected a lecture, a disappointed glare, maybe yelling. She expected strict words and a stricter tone. She expected to feel shame and guilt during and afterwards. What she didn’t expect was this. She didn’t expect Angella to envelop her in a warm hug the moment she walked in. What she didn’t expect was to inexplicably start sobbing into Angella’s shoulder at the sudden display of affection. What she didn’t expect was for Angella’s calming voice to assure her that she had nothing to apologize for or be afraid of when Adora started apologizing profusely for her tears. What she really didn’t expect was what came next.
Relationships: Adora & Angella (She-Ra)
Series: Angella and Adora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	If You'd Let Me Clean Your Wounds

When Queen Angella called Adora into her office alone, she expected to be in some sort of trouble. She expected a lecture, a disappointed glare, maybe yelling. She expected strict words and a stricter tone. She expected to feel shame and guilt during and afterwards. What she didn’t expect was this. She didn’t expect Angella to envelop her in a warm hug the moment she walked in. What she didn’t expect was to inexplicably start sobbing into Angella’s shoulder at the sudden display of affection. What she didn’t expect was for Angella’s calming voice to assure her that she had nothing to apologize for or be afraid of when Adora started apologizing profusely for her tears. What she really didn’t expect was what came next.

“Now, let’s get those wounds you’ve been hiding properly cleaned.” Angella pulled back and clasped her hands together.

“W— What?” Adora was frozen in place paralyzed in fear. How could she have known? Adora had done everything she could to keep them hidden, so how did she find out? Angella gently guided her by her shoulders to a nearby chair.

“You heard me correctly, Adora, but you are not in trouble. I simply want to make sure your wounds are not infected or susceptible to infection.” The queen moved around the room, digging into different drawers and cabinets for supplies. She made her way back to where Adora was sitting, dropping the materials on the ground as she crouched down to meet Adora’s eye level. “I’m deeply sorry if I worried you with my request to see you privately. I caught sight of the bandages when I saw you training the other day. I didn’t want to call you out in front of your friends, so that’s why I asked for you in private. After all, that is your business to tell whenever and to whoever you wish to tell it.” Angella smiled at her. Adora felt a warmth blossoming in her chest. Angella cared for her. She cared for her enough to do that, even though it would be inconvenient for her.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Adora had to bite back the urge to start crying again. Crying once in front of the queen of Brightmoon once was more than enough.

“However, I do hope you’ll learn to trust your friends enough to go to them when something like this happens.” She was kind of giving Adora a lecture, but nothing like Adora was used to. Her tone wasn’t strict, but rather, she sounded more caring and concerned than anything. “Now, could you please roll your shirt up for me so that I can get to the bandages?” Adora did and Angella made quick work of the poorly held together bandages.”

“It’s not really something I’m used to,” Adora confessed. Angella looked up for a second to smile at her comfortingly before continuing her work. “The Horde didn’t exactly encourage sharing your weaknesses. If you got hurt in training, you failed both personally and at the assignment. You’d get sent to the infirmary if it was bad enough, but no one really wanted to go there. If you got hurt outside of training, you kept it to yourself. You were a liability and a weakness. The handful of cadets that got caught with an injury not sustained in training were punished. No one knew how, but none of us were planning on ever finding out.”

“Honestly, It’s a wonder any of you kids made it out alive,” Angella sighed as she dabbed at Adora’s wound with a wet piece of cloth. “I’m about to add some pressure. It might sting a little bit,” she warned. Adora nodded. She pressed down harder with the cloth, cleaning up some of the dried blood on Adora’s abdomen. “You never have to fear any of that here, Adora. You won’t be punished for getting injured. We want you to let us know if you’ve been hurt so that we can help you heal.”

“I know, Your Majesty. I’m just— I’m still adjusting, I guess.” Adora felt exposed, both physically and emotionally. It made her want to curl into a ball, or punch something, or both. But, she reminded herself, Angella wouldn’t hurt her. Angella was trying to help her.

“I can only imagine. I know it must be hard, and I don’t mean to rush you into it. I just couldn’t bear it if you got an infection under my roof and my care. And, as a mother, I hate to see you trying to struggle through it on your own. You should never feel like you have to do anything all by yourself.” Angella unwound a fresh, better quality bandage and wrapped it snugly around Adora’s midsection without much of a hassle. “There. Much better. Just remember to keep it clean and change the bandage.” Angella pulled away and stood up, extending a hand to help Adora out of the chair.

“Thank you.” Adora took her hand and stood up as well.

“Thank you, Adora, for being so open with me. I appreciate your honesty and trust very much,” Angella said as she walked Adora to the door. “Before you go, I do have a request.”

“Anything you need, Queen Angella,” Adora chimed eagerly, maybe too eagerly.

“Next time you get hurt, at least visit the healers, for your health.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Adora responded, lowering her head like a chastised child, but still feeling the love coming from the older woman.

“My daughter and Bow both care very much for you. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t developed an attachment to you too. You can always come to any of us. Glimmer and Bow love you and will always be there when you ask for them. If you find it too difficult to talk to them, my door is always open.” Next thing she knew, Adora was being pulled into another strong hug. This time she hugged back.

“Thank you, Queen Angella.” Adora’s was quiet, smiling up at the queen.

“Of course, Adora,” she said, smiling back. “Anytime.”


End file.
